


Quand on est gentil, on prête !

by Ambrena



Series: Récits d'avant Kaamelott [6]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Creative Ways to Teach Sharing, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Kid Arthur, Non Nuclear Families, good parenting, happily adopted
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: Petit moment tout doux de l'enfance d'Arthur, avec Kay et Anton.





	Quand on est gentil, on prête !

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts).



> Cette version de la légende arthurienne, fandom du domaine public, appartient cependant à Alexandre Astier, qui a écrit sa propre caractérisation d'Anton et de Kay. 
> 
> Dans la littérature galloise, ce dernier est nommé _Cai Hir_ (« Keu le Grand »), que j’écris ici Kayhir afin de respecter la coutume kaamelottienne qui modifie la graphie des noms propres tout en les truffant de références. 
> 
> Ainsi, le surnom de "Moustique" donné à Arthur enfant a été inspiré par le roman de T.H. White _The Once and Future King,_ tome 1, « The Sword in the Stone ». Il s'agit d'un jeu de mots intraduisible entre "Wart" ("moustique", donc) et "Art", abréviation d'Arthur : _« The Wart was called the Wart because it more or less rhymed with Art, which was short for his real name »._
> 
> En outre, la phrase éponyme « Quand on est gentil, on prête ! » a été prononcée par Arthur dans le double épisode _Les Tacticiens_ (livre IV), sur un ton très enfantin. J’en ai déduis qu’il s’agissait d’une réminiscence d’Anton.
> 
> Spéciale dédicace à Calimera, qui aime beaucoup cette époque et ces personnages !

Grand frère Kayhir, eh ben y voulait pas lui prêter sa corne de brume. Pourtant lui, il en avait b’soin pour son historiette, quoi. C’était tellement trop pas juste ! Père, lui, eh ben il disait qu’il fallait partager dans la vie. Surtout avec la famille. Allez !… 

« Nan !, refusa encore son aîné. Tu vois bien que là, bah, je souffle dedans avec ma bouche, chougna-il. Si tu la touches aussi, beurk beurk beurk, c’est dégoûtant !  
-Mais je veux juste jouer à la corne d’abondance-euh, réclamait le petit Arthur.  
-Moi ça m’embête un peu quand même… »

Plus léger, un peu colérique et doté de meilleurs réflexes, le plus jeune lui fit un croche-pattes et attrapa l’objet de toutes ses convoitises dans un « Hop là ! » fort satisfaisant. Il s’enfuit ensuite à toutes jambes, poursuivi par son frangin furax, tandis que lui riait aux éclats, ha ha ha.

« Petit Ourson, frapper c’est mal, et encore plus voler », intervint sentencieusement Anton, sans pourtant pouvoir bouger de l’établi au fer brûlant. Cependant, au ton sérieux de son père, Arthur s’arrêta net et baissa la tête vers ses pieds rentrés en dedans, tout gêné.

« Tu rends ça. »

Son pupille s’exécuta, certes, mais pas sans chipoter. 

« Ouais mais c’était injuste qu’y donne pas. Du coup, bah, j’ai sanctionné, expliqua-t-il en faisait masse d’efforts pour bien articuler le mot compliqué. C’était é-qui-table.  
-Pas du tout, il voulait pas, répliqua son père d’un ton cassant. Faut que t’écoutes ce que disent les gens, aussi, pas juste que tu suives que tes idées à toi. Même si parfois, elles sont sympas », ajouta-t-il, plus doucement. 

Et comme l’enfant, épris de justice et de liberté, ne semblait pas comprendre, il étoffa par un exemple : « Tu aurais envie, toi, qu’on te vole un machin que tu aimes, juste parce qu’on a décidé?, gronda-t-il. Et si je t’arrachais ton médaillon d’Ogma, tu s’rais content ?  
-Nan, fit le gamin, d’une voix rendue minuscule par la honte. J’suis désolé… Pardon, Père. Je referai plus.  
-Demande pardon à ton frère, surtout !  
-Pardon, Kay, marmonna-t-il en se tournant vers le presqu’ado dégingandé, qui haussa simplement les épaules en réponse.  
-Voilà. Par contre, toi, Kay, tu lui prêtes ta corne. Petit Ourson avait raison, pour ce qu’il te racontait. Faut partager, dans la vie, c’est important. Surtout avec la famille. Parce que quand on est gentil, ben, on prête !  
-C’est pas juste, p’pa !, protesta l’aîné. Le Moustique il a fait rien qu’à m’enquiquiner. M’a donné un coup d’pied.  
-Je veux rien entendre, répondit leur père dans un souci d’égalité, il s’est excusé. Donc toi tu lui passes ton jouet et pis c’est tout. »

Kay lui redonna alors l’objet, d’un geste maussade. Et du coup, Arthur tripotait la corne dans ses petites mains et semblait avoir oublié son scénario où elle donnait de la nourriture à volonté. Il s’oublia et au lieu de sucer son pouce, il esquissa le geste de la porter à ses lèvres.

« Té, halte là, bonhomme, le reprit Anton, aux aguets. Mets pas ta bouche, enfin ! Kayhir a raison, c’est sale.  
-Ha ! Tu vois bien, Moustique ! P’pa a dit qu’j’avais raison, crâna le plus vieux.  
-Mais tu peux jouer avec », rectifia Anton en passant le cordon de cuir au cou du mioche, d’une main. Maintenant, l’objet pendait à sa taille. « Allez, raconte-nous ton histoire d’abondance-truc. »

Tout joyeux, Arthur leva ses petits poings en l’air, bras écartés. 

« Youhou ! Merci, p’pa…  
-Viens là, toi », lui ordonna-t-il d’un ton bourru. 

Le môme s’avança d’un pas sautillant, et le paysan lui ébouriffa les cheveux, de la main qui ne tenait pas le fer chaud. 

« Promets-moi d’y faire attention, d’accord ? continua-t-il en donnant à sa chevelure sombre des épis qui firent gazouiller le petit. Ton frère y tient, à ce truc. Alors promets-moi de pas mettre ta bouche dessus, hein ? Avec ta bave, ça fait des maladies. »

L’enfant hocha frénétiquement la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« J’ai rien entendu…, le taquina son père adoptif.  
-Promis, c’est promis !, s’empressa de répondre le jeune Arthur.  
-C’est bien, conclut Anton en lui tapotant la joue. Vous êtes de bons petits. Allez, va jouer, maintenant. »

Il obéit, en se racontant à voix haute une histoire compliquée à propos de chèvres magiques, du Graal et de nourriture à volonté. 

Sacré gamin ! Il l’étonnerait toujours, avec ses élucubrations…


End file.
